Grand Councilwoman
The Grand Councilwoman is the leader of the United Galactic Federation. Others occasionally refer to her as "Your Majesty" and "Your Highness", and on the whole she seems both reasonable and well-intentioned, although like many members of the United Galactic Federation, she knows almost nothing about Earth or its inhabitants. She is of an unknown species by name, but she seems to be reminiscent of the Greys, with hoof-shaped feet, big eyes and a big head. Personality A fair but firm and very strict member of the Galactic Council, the Grand Councilwoman wishes to preserve order in the galaxy. She can be extremely temperamental at times, especially when those under her employment disappoint her. She does have moments where she shows mercy, however, being all about the rules. Bio Lilo & Stitch In Lilo & Stitch, the Grand Councilwoman was first seen in a courtroom with the other Galactic Leaders during the trial against Jumba Jookiba. After asking Jumba's genetic creation, Experiment 626, if he could show some good in him - and his subsequent use of an apparent (alien) obscene phrase "Meega Nala Queesta" (which Jumba insists he did not teach him) in a show of refusal to do so - the Grand Councilwoman sentenced the Experiment to banishment on a desert asteroid and Jumba to prison. However, 626 escapes in a police cruiser. At first it seems that he will land in the water, where he will sink and drown, but when she sees that 626 will land in Hawaii, she suggests that they gas the island. Agent Pleakley tells her that the planet is a protected mosquito preserve and she later allows Pleakley and Jumba to retrieve 626. During the course of the movie, the Grand Councilwoman makes frequent calls to Pleakley, questioning what they are doing and why Experiment 626 has not been captured yet. In her last call to Pleakley, she loses patience and fires him and Jumba, sending Captain Gantu to finish the mission. At the end of the movie, after learning that Lilo and Nani paid money for 626 (now named Stitch), and therefore legally own him, she allows him to stay with them in exile on Earth and announces that the family is under protection of the Galactic Alliance, saying they will be checking in on them every now and then. She also revealed that she had previously met Cobra Bubbles during the Roswell case, commenting that he used to have hair. Stitch! The Movie The Grand Councilwoman made a brief appearance near the end of Stitch! The Movie to assist in the capture of Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel. She witnessed when Lilo put Experiment 221 (by then christened Sparky) into the lighthouse, powering it up. Nevertheless, she thought that having Jumba's remaining 623 experiments loose on Earth was too dangerous, and voiced her decision to evacuate and destroy the planet. However, Lilo and Stitch managed to change the Grand Councilwoman's mind by convincing her to allow them the chance to find, capture and rehabilitate the experiments. Lilo & Stitch: The Series The Grand Councilwoman made a special guest appearance in the episode "Finder". After Dr. Hämsterviel escaped from prison and landed on Earth, the Grand Councilwoman contacted Jumba and Pleakley to have them apprehend the fugitive. However, after the latest experiment, Finder, supposedly failed to track him, the Grand Councilwoman had no choice but to enlist Gantu in the mission. Gantu successfully captured Hämsterviel but also captured Lilo's rival Mertle in the process. Eventually, the Grand Councilwoman arrived to take Hämsterviel, but canceled her offer to reinstate Gantu after hearing from Lilo about Mertle's capture alongside Hämsterviel's. However, upon seeing Mertle sad to see Hämsterviel go, Lilo requested the Grand Councilwoman to leave the diminutive criminal on Earth at least until after show-and-tell at school, albeit in handcuffs. Leroy & Stitch She returned for Leroy & Stitch, seen making Stitch a Captain of the Galactic Alliance, briefly as Dr. Hämsterviel's secretary, then giving awards when she resumes her position at the end. Stitch! anime In the anime series, the Grand Councilwoman was mentioned in the Japanese version when Jumba spoke to Pleakley about being given the tasks of watching over Stitch during his sudden rampage. She appeared in an episode when Stitch's robotic counterpart began causing trouble throughout the galaxy. Biology Appearance The Grand Councilwoman is a tall, thin, humanoid alien with pale blue-green skin, three-fingered hands, a wide head, and a long face. Three dark green stripes dot her forehead. She has slanted blue eyes with black scleras. In her mouth are pointed, white teeth that are spaced rather far apart from each other. She dresses in a high-collared, blue-black uniform with gold highlights. This uniform's trouser legs are short, ending halfway down the Grand Councilwoman's thighs. There is a long strip of cloth with red inner lining covering the back of her legs. She wears a long black cape with two antler-like horns coming out of the top. Special Abilities It seems that the Grand Councilwoman has a status as the supreme ruler of the Galactic Federation, and being a member of a council, it is reasonable to assume that she has been elected, although we have no idea how long her term lasts or when she was elected. Gallery GCdUrngJTryl.jpg|The Grand Councilwoman at Jumba's trial Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h03m24s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h13m55s118.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-20h23m22s140.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-20h23m37s35.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-20h23m50s168.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-20h23m59s0.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-20h24m20s208.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-20h33m57s103.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-20h48m22s39.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-20h49m00s167.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-20h50m13s109.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-20h50m22s199.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-20h56m10s111.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h08m07s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h07m43s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h05m37s247.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h04m44s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h03m56s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h03m47s183.png vlcsnap-2013-02-28-22h42m01s197.png vlcsnap-2013-02-28-22h36m13s43.png vlcsnap-2013-02-28-22h44m36s214.png vlcsnap-2013-02-28-22h56m40s26.png vlcsnap-2013-02-28-22h57m24s202.png vlcsnap-2013-02-28-22h57m50s223.png vlcsnap-2013-02-28-22h58m49s32.png vlcsnap-2013-02-28-23h00m51s227.png vlcsnap-2013-02-28-23h00m59s62.png vlcsnap-2013-03-02-09h36m04s72.png vlcsnap-2013-03-02-09h39m11s172.png vlcsnap-2013-03-02-09h41m22s192.png vlcsnap-2013-03-02-09h43m56s186.png vlcsnap-2013-03-02-09h44m22s197.png vlcsnap-2013-03-02-09h45m25s48.png vlcsnap-2013-03-02-09h46m48s131.png vlcsnap-2013-03-02-09h54m34s170.png vlcsnap-2013-03-02-09h54m42s0.png vlcsnap-2013-03-02-09h55m23s151.png vlcsnap-2013-03-02-09h58m29s223.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-08h58m24s4.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-08h58m38s136.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-08h58m48s243.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h39m36s148.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h39m46s242.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alien Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters